This invention relates to the manufacture of organosilanes by contacting an olefin with a silane in the presence of an azo compound, i.e., free radical initiator.
There are generally three methods for adding an olefinic compound to a silane. They are a Grignard method, a precious metal catalyst route and a free-radical initiator route using peroxides or azo compounds. Each of the prior art processes suffers from various deficiencies. For example, they are expensive and the reaction may proceed very slow. Also, selectivities and yields are significantly lower. Undesirable byproducts may be produced. Finally, an additional recovery and/or recycle of unused silane may be required. U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,462 discloses preparation of organohalosilanes under substantially atmospheric or a slight additional pressure of an inert gas. Therein, reaction times are long, yields are low and excessively disproportional quantities of reactants are used. Further improvements are desirable particularly for a more efficient and economical process.
The present invention meets these needs.